Fighters' Prom Night
by LyL GuRL
Summary: The street fighters go to prom!! See what happens on this crazy night. Chapter 3 added!
1. Default Chapter

Fighters' Prom Night

CHAPTER 1:Getting Ready

By LyL GuRL

In the living room of Karin Kanzuki's mansion, six girls are all dressed up and walking around frantically, excitedly, and they are all very busy. Some are putting on makeup, touching up their hair, or jabbering about stuff.

Sakura:aAaAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAhh!!

Karin:AAAAAAaAaaAaaaaaaaaaaAAaAHHH!! What's the matter?!

Sakura:We need more powder!! (stares at Karin) POWDER!!

Karin:You don't need powder, stupid! You need eye shadow! (dabs some blue eye shadow on her lids)

Ibuki:My god Karin she looks like Mi-Mi from the Drew Carey show, stop it!! (swipes the eye shadow)

Karin:Well sorry!! It's not my fault I don't know how to put on makeup!! ARRg!

Sakura:I look like Mi-Mi?!? **is about to cry** I'M NOT FAT!!!!!

Chun Li:She meant your eye shadow.

Sakura:(looks into mirror) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

Ibuki:Just shut up and calm down!! And what is up with your blush, you look like that pokemon, what's its name--

Cammy:Pikachu!!

Ibuki:Right!! Haha, Pikachu, I choose you!

Sakura:**sniffle** I thought you were my friend! (runs upstairs)

Ibuki:I don't even know her. Is she from Street Fighter Alpha??

Cammy:Yeah.

Ibuki:Why am I the only one from SF III??….I must be special! (behind her Chun Li rolls her eyes)

Rose:Where is R. Mika?? Did she fit into her dress yet??

Karin:(passes by as she searches for her earrings) Of all fighting styles, why did she have to wrestle? It makes her so…BIG.

R. Mika:What was that?

Karin:(turns around) Oh, uh, nothing. Hey! Your dress…Is not a dress…

The girls look at R. Mika. She was in a red tank top and jean shorts with brown sandals.

Chun Li:WHAT THE…!

R. Mika;What? I couldn't fit into the dress or I'd rip it and not be able to return it. Geez I thought I lost all those extra pounds for tonight.( Swipes a Twinkie from a table and munches it away) Oh, well. 

Karin:But, R. Mika! You have to wear a dress! You can't go like THAT!

Ibuki:Ya, what's Dan gonna say??

Cammy:Hey, girls, Charlie just called! They're coming in thirty minutes! Quick, someone go find a skirt for R. Mika and do a mission makeover!!

Sakura comes running downstairs to the rest of the girls. 

Sakura:Hey! Mortal Kombat: Annihilation is on!! Let's watch! (turns on the TV.)

Karin:(takes the remote control) Sakura! Work on your makeup, quick! The boys are coming in thirty minutes!

Sakura:**gasp** REALLY?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhh! (runs to the makeup mirror and fixes her makeup)

Cammy:Power snack, everybody!! (throws granola bars to each girl)

Ibuki:Crap, my straps keep falling. 

Chun Li:Then just cut them off. (hands her scissors)

Ibuki:But then my boob might pop out in front of Guy!!

Chun Li:Oh, it won't be that bad. Trust me. It happens to everybody.

R.Mika comes into the group with a long flowy and strapless sky-blue prom dress. It is very tight on her, but still fits. Her makeup is done nicely. Her hair too.

R. Mika:Watcha think??

Chun Li:That's MUCH better! You look great in blue!

R.Mika:Yeah, that's what I thought, too. I was gonna make a dress out of my wrestling outfit because it was blue like this one but Karin stopped me for some reason. 

Chun Li gave Karin an approving look. 

Cammy:Twenty minutes left!

**************************************************************************

Meanwhile, at Ken Masters's filthy rich luxurious beautiful insanely large mansion that makes Bill Gates look poor…..

Dan:Hey Ken, we wouldna had anything without you! I mean, you bought us all our tuxedos and crap! You even have your own limo!! I love you, man!! (Gives Ken an extremely long bear hug)

Ken:………..just get off me, Dan.

Dan:okie. (lets go of Ken and takes Ken's Rolex that is on the table and slips it into his pocket)

Guy:Wow, a dozen roses for each babe, but a necklace too?? Ken, you don't have to do this ya know.

Ken:Ahhh, it's nothing. Besides, it'll do wonders, hehe.

Guy:Did you see Ryu? He says he's goin to the prom with that headband. Ken:Oh, heh, just leave it to him. He won't go anywhere without it.

Charlie:Me and Guile are havin a drink before we go. Want some?

Dan:Hell ya! (runs to the next room) What?! No BeER?!

Guile:We're not getting drunk before the prom, dumb@$$.

Dan:(lowers head with a sad face) Awww….

Ryu comes into the room all dress up and ready…except with the headband.

Guy:Uh, nicccee, Ryu!

Ryu:(looking up) Really? Great.

Ken:Hey, Ryu. (walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder) How bout we get that hair gelled, huh??

Ryu:What?? Gel-led? What's that? How do you do it?

A sweat drop falls down on each of the boys.

Ken:Well, its something you use on your hair to keep it in place. Look at Charlie's hair. Ever wonder how he does it?

Ryu:No.

Ken:Well he gels it!

Ryu:He What?

Ken:Gels it.

Ryu:What's a Jelshit?

Ken:CHARLIE GELS HIS HAIR!!!

Ryu:(nods) Oh, I get it. He….jells….it.

Ken:Yes!

Ryu:And why are you telling me this?

Everybody falls to the floor. T-h-U-D-!!

Ryu:I'm gonna go meditate.

Guy:(whispers to Charlie) Ryu almost sounded like Dan for a minute there.

Charlie:Scary, man.

Dan:Let's go to McDonald's! Man, I'm hungry! (runs for the door)

Guile, Charlie, Guy, and Ken:DAN!!

Dan:WhAT?!

Guile, Charlie, Guy, and Ken:We just ate!

Dan:Oh, you guys won't let me have some beer, and now this! This isn't fair!

Guy:We're actually saving you embarrassment. You wanna show up like a drunk dirty pig with beer breath in front of R. Mika?

Dan:So? She'll love me just the same.

Guile:I'm not so sure. Do you know anything about women, Dan?

Dan:Course I do!! Ha, I'll show you!

Guile, Charlie, Guy, and Ken:Don't.

Ryu:Keep it quiet over there!

Ken:Hey Ryu you done fantasizing about Sakura??

Ryu:(smiles) nope.

Guile, Charlie, Guy, Ken, Dan, and Ryu:MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Guile, Charlie, Guy, Ken, Dan, and Ryu:MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Guile, Charlie, Guy, Ken, Dan, and Ryu:(look at each other)

Guile, Charlie, Guy, Ken, Dan, and Ryu:MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Ken:(snaps his fingers and a servant immediately appears to his side) Get the limo ready. 

Servant:Yes, right away, Master Ken.

Dan:Hey, you! His name is the other way around stupid!

All the boys except for Dan shake their heads.


	2. Couples United

Fighters' Prom Night

CHAPTER 2:Couples United

By LyL GuRL

(A long black and shiny limo is riding through the busy streets on Saturday night. Inside, six excited fighters are……..playing…uh…

Dan:ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!

Ryu:Uh, how bout NO.

Dan:Drinking game!

Guile:*ahem*

Dan:Duck, Duck, Goose!

Guy:Dan, just….stay quiet!!

Dan turns towards the front and crosses his arms. He puts on a pouty face and kicks the seat in front of him.

Ken:Hey, man, watch it! 

Dan kicks the seat a few more times.

Ken:What the heck do you think your doing? Stop it or I'll kick YOU!

Dan:Well, you guys don't wanna play anything I wanna play!!!!!

Charlie:Well, then Dan wanna play Truth Or Dare?

Dan:(jumping up and down in the seat) Yeah! Yeah!

Charlie:Okay, truth or dare?

Dan:Dare!!

Charlie:I dare you to jump out of this limo! Right now!

Dan:Psh! That's easy! Watch!

Dan opens the door and leaps out onto the sidewalk. He falls on his butt and his figure grows smaller and smaller as the five other boys watch and snicker from the moving limo. 

Dan:Ha! SeE ThAt?! NoW It'S YOUR TurNn Charlie!!

Charlie:Maybe later!! See ya at Karin's house!!

Dan:Hey! Hey, wait! That was a trick! Not fair, Charlie!! (starts running after the limo)

The limo drives away into the far distance. Dan is all alone. In the dark. The lonely wind howls. Crickets chirp. 

(Back in the limo)

Charlie and Guile give each other a high five.

Guy:Nice job! 

Ryu:That'll give him something to do. I'm just worried what might happen when he shows up at Karin's house.

Ken:IF …he shows up at Karin's house.

Boys snicker.

Guile:We should have given him a map or something. I mean, he'll need it.

Charlie:Oh, well. Just remind me next time we do that.

Limo stops to a halt in front of a mansion almost as big and beautiful as Ken's.

Driver:Here we are, gentlemen.

**************************************************************************

Inside the Kanzuki's mansion…

Chun Li:(squealing) The boys are here!! The boys are here!!

Cammy:Come on, girls. Let's go greet them. 

Sakura, Karin, Ibuki, Cammy, Chun Li, and R. Mika walk elegantly out the front door to meet their men. They line up from left to right as if they are to start court dancing. 

From the limo, Ryu, Ken, Guy, Charlie, Guile, and….and…. Well, Dan isn't here right now, is he? Those four boys walk slowly and boldly out of the limo. The boys line up in front of their date. Ryu and Sakura. Ken and Karin. Guy and Ibuki. Charlie and Cammy. Guile and Chun Li. R. Mika and…

R. Mika:Huh? Where's my Dan? (frantically looks around)

Ryu, Ken, Guy, Charlie, and Guile look at each other. They shrug. At the same moment, an old beat up Ford truck stops at the house with a loud screech. Out jumps Dan with a dozen roses and a small box. He lines up with R. Mika like the others. The six boys take out a breath freshener, spray their mouths, and step closer to their girls. Each bring out a bouquet of roses from behind them and hand them to their date. The girls take the roses, smack their lips, and give their boys a kiss. Next, the boys take out a small box, open it revealing a silver necklace with their girls' first initials on it, and put around their necks.

The Street Fighter girls gasp. Each show their surprise and happiness with more hugs and kisses.

The first comment heard next was: OMG Even your girlfriend is rich!!!

Every head turns to Dan. 

Dan:Ken, you're a lucky -!

Guy runs to Dan and covers his mouth. Guy gives R. Mika a sheepish smile.

Ken:Karin, may we come in?

Dan:pLeAsE?!

Karin:Of course!

The happy couples go inside.

Sakura:Ryu, that headband! It makes you look so…(gets on her tippy toes) **whisper whisper**

Ryu's face suddenly changes from serious to happy like he's almost turned on. Sakura giggles.

Sakura:How bout we go…meditate *wink**wink*

Ryu:Sure!!

They run off into one of the rooms.

Ibuki:(in a suspicious voice) Come on, Guy. Teach…me...those, um, ninjitsu moves…that ..you promised to teach ..me!

Guy:(looks dreamily at Ibuki) Okay! I'll, uh teach you….in that room!

Ibuki and Guy dash into one of the rooms and shut the door quickly.

Guile:Chun Li, let's, uh, explore each other! I mean, uh, explore this house!

Chun Li:(blushing) Okay!

Guile and Chun Li run off to who-knows-where-in-the-huge-house.

Charlie:Cammy, let's do that too **wink wink**

Cammy:Way ahead of ya. (runs off into who-knows-where-in-the-huge-house. Charlie follows)

Karin:Let me, um, show you…my new master bedroom, Ken!!

Ken:Great.

They run off.

In the living room, Dan and R. Mika are left alone. 

Dan:I wonder why everyone is acting so strangely. What what do you think they could be doing, R. Mika?

R.Mika:No clue. Wanna eat?

Dan:Finally! You're my kinda girl, R. Mika!

R. Mika smiles. Her and Dan skip into the kitchen to chow down. Ten minutes later, everyone is in the living room again. The Street Fighters dust and fix themselves, except for Dan and R. Mika.

Guile:Dan, have you been eating?!

Dan:(licks some mayonnaise off his lips) Yeah. Why? What have YOU been doing?

R. Mika.:Yeah, all you guys acted strange then left the living room. What did you guys do?

Guile looks at Chun Li. Everyone pretends they didn't hear Dan and R. Mika.

Ryu:(clears throat) So what time is it?

Ken:Lemme check. 

Dan:7:00 sharp!

Ken:Hey, when did you get that Rolex?

Dan:Oh, just something I picked up a while a ago.

Ken:I'm not stupid, Dan. It's MY Rolex. Hand it over.

Dan:No way man! This is mine!

Ken:You wanna get your a-

Karin:-Bootie. Say bootie. My parents don't like bad language.

Ken:You wanna get your…BOOTIE …kicked?! (holds up a fist)

R. Mika:Stop it! If Dan says it's his then it's his! This is Prom Night! Let's not fight on a day like this! Fighting won't solve anything, you know.

Dan:Yeah! That's right!

Ken:Fine, I'll get you right after prom!

Ibuki:We have to go now! 

Sakura:Yeah, kick his *ss later!

Karin:Sakura!

Sakura:(giggles) Sorry.

The couples hurry into the waiting limo. 


	3. On The Road

Fighters' Prom Night

CHAPTER 3:On The Road

By LyL GuRL

(the Street Fighters are in the limo…)

Ken:(to the driver)Let's hit it!

The driver is silent.

Ken:Hellooo?? You there?

Suddenly, the driver turns around to reveal the face of… Birdie!

Birdie:So hows everyone doin?

Ryu:Aah! (bug eyes)

Guy:Aah! (bug eyes)

Charlie:Aah! (bug eyes)

Guile:Aah! (bug eyes)

Ken:Aah! (bug eyes)

Dan:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Birdie:Relax it's just yo man here!

Ken:Uhh, what are you doing here? And where's my driver?

Birdie:Well, I'll answer the first question later, but your driver is fine. He's probably at the night club…or something.

Ken:Answer the first question.

Birdie:Okay. Well, see here, I need a ride to prom. Actually, I'll be the one to get ya there. You let me drive, I get ya there fast. Sound good?

Ken:Uhh, fine. But only till we get there.

Birdie:Aww, man. Oh, well gotta hurry. My babe's waitin foe me.

He accelerates hard into the distance.

Sakura:What? Another passenger?

Chun Li:Who's your date, Birdie?

Birdie:Hehe, you'll see. She's a fine lady.

The limo stops in front of a dark house that has a creepy and magical sense to it. Birdie steps out and runs to the door. He snaps off a rose from the front bush and rings the doorbell. Back in the limo, the SF fighters start making drumming noises.

Out steps…………………Rose! Birdie hands Rose the rose and kisses her cheek and they hug. The couple run to the limo and get in. Rose gets on the passenger seat comfortably.

Cammy:Rose?!

Rose:Oh Cammy! What a surprise!! And everyone else, how are you??

R. Mika:We're great! (takes a bite of her chicken sandwich)

Rose:And Ryu! Is that you?? I've always wanted to meet you because I have something very important to tell you…

Sakura:(throws her arms around Ryu's neck) No, Ryu!! Don't listen to her, I'M the one you love!! MEEE! I loooooovvveee youuuuuuuu!!!

Ryu:(sweat drop)

Rose:Uh, maybe later.

Birdie:Everyone ready?? Let's go!

The limo takes off again. After a few minutes…

Ibuki:(pointing out the window) Hey whats that big black jet thingy?

Birdie:Did you say a big black jet thingy?

Ibuki:Yeah, a big black jet thingy!!

Birdie:Oh, s***!! (takes a sharp turn to the left)

Charlie:Hey, man, what's going on?

Birdie:That man!! That's my boss!

Guy:In the big black jet thingy?

Birdie:Yeah, the one in the big black jet thingy!! (speeds faster) 

Guile:I don't see anyone.

Suddenly, loud crackling evil laughter is heard from the big black jet thingy.

Evil Voice:So there you are Birdie. Hehe, thought you could escape me? No one escapes my Psycho Power!! Hahahaha, *snort**snort*!!

Chun Li:Did he say Psycho Power??

Birdie:It's Bison!! (still attempting to control the limo's top speed)

Rose:*gasp* You mean you work for Bison?! How could you Birdie, how could you?!

The top of the limo is blown off from an intense blast. Now it looks like a convertible limo!! WHEEEE!

Guile:There he is!! (points into the night sky at a small purple speck advancing towards them)

Bison's figure is slowly becoming more and more visible. He lands in the middle of the highway in the path of the limo. 

Bison:Let's play chicken!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!

Birdie slams his foot on the brakes.

Sakura: I'm scared!!

Karin:Wheeeeeeeee!!!

R. Mika:I'm thirsty!!

The limo did not stop in time to avoid crashing Bison, and so Bison was hit and he fell backwards onto the ground.

Bison:Owwwwwww!! My head! And my peni-….I mean, my head!!

Birdie:You should be more careful, boss.

Bison:You weren't supposed to hit me, idiot! Now help me up!

Birdie:Will I get my bonus this time?

Bison: Yeah, yeah, whatever. 

Birdie helps the big bad boss up. 

Meanwhile, all the rest in the limo get out and surround Bison.

Bison:Ah, traveling with quite the party I see, Birdie.

Chun Li, Guile and Charlie:Bison, you're under arrest!!

Bison:What? Haha, you're too funny, *snort* *snort* Why do I hear that all the time?

Chun Li:You killed my father!

Guile:You killed Charlie!

Charlie:You killed me!  
Guy:You're evil!

Ibuki:Really, really evil!

Rose:You're unworthy of the Psycho Powers!

Cammy:You took my memory!!

Sakura:You want my boyfriend!!

R. Mika:Bison's gayyyyy!! Ewww!!

Bison:What?! I am NOT gay.

Sakura:Yes you are. *sniffle* You even searched the whole world for him. That's how bad you want him! Well, guess what? *sniffle* You'll have to fight me first!!

Karin:Yeah, you did the same to get my Ken because you couldn't find Ryu! Now I have a reason to hate you, Bison!! Woo-hoo! This is fun!

Bison:Fine, I admit it! I'm GAY!! Happy now?!

Ken:Not really. I'm pretty much disgusted.

Ryu:Me, too. Yuck. Let's beat him up!

Sakura:Yay!

Bison:Wait!! Before we engage in a glorious battle, I must speak with my henchman here first. (turns to Birdie) Have you completed your mission?

Birdie:Yes.

Bison:Do you have it?

Birdie:Yes.

Bison:Hand it over now.

Birdie reaches into the limo and grabs out two white paper bags and gives them to Bison.

Bison sits on the road floor Indian style and opens the bag. 

Bison:Ah, finally! Thai food!! I haven't had any for weeks! (starts munching away)

(everyone falls) THUD!!

Suddenly, Dan appears beside Bison.

Dan:Hey, can I have some of that??

Bison:Hands off bud!! I'm starving here!

R. Mika:Dan, where were you all this time? You haven't showed up since the beginning of the chapter!!

Dan:Just getting some sleep I deserved! :D Anyways, Bison I'll trade you my pokemon card for some!!

Bison:*munch**munch* What's a pokemon card?

Dan:(shows him the card) Look. That's a Pika-chu. Isn't it cute?

Bison:Awww. Wow, what else does it do?

Dan:It can be your personal credit card too. And… you can decorate it! Whaddya say?

Bison:Deal!

The two start eating the rest of the yummy Thai food while the others get into Bison's jet and fly off to the prom. Except R. Mika. She joins Dan and Bison in the picnic.


End file.
